


How's the Arm?

by werewolfsaz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, relief sex, they should so do this in the show dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't poke it! It hurts! Animal..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How's the Arm?

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched 03x10 and how could I not write something?! Set after the episode, so what should have happened ;)  
> comments make me happy so please leave some  
> enjoy

Steve was barely through the door before he started stripping his damp clothes off. They stank of sweat and dirt and a little of blood. His mind helpfully supplied the image of the bullet entering Danny's arm, the blond crashing to the ground, blood pouring from the wound. It made the SEAL pause, shuddering. To think that he had be so close to losing Danny...  
"Hey! Earth to superSEAL? Hurry it up, would ya? You smell like a compost heap."  
Steve couldn't help the delighted smile that spread over his face as he watched his lover stomp into the house, snatching open the fridge as he searched for something for dinner.

Green blue eyes trailed over the delicious sight of Danny, taking in the wide shoulders, slim waist and delectable ass covered by dirty jeans. Never had grimy clothing looked better than it did on the blond cop. Sliding behind the smaller man, Steve wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his nose into the warm skin behind Danny's ear.  
"Come shower with me," he breathed, lips brushing tantalizingly against the delicate skin. He grinned when he felt Danny shiver in his arms, felt sudden heat flood up the golden skinned neck under his lips.  
"Alright," the blond man replied huskily. He spun suddenly, slamming his mouth against Steve's, forcing the bigger man to walk backwards, towards the stairs.

They tripped and stumbled their way up, hands tearing at soiled clothes, dumping them in a trail of desire, lips devouring each other as they staggered along the hall, into the bathroom. Steve pulled himself away to flip the shower on, turning back to pull his lover into his arms. One finger trailed around the edge of the bandage covering Danny's newly aquired bullet wound, a frown marring the SEAL's handsome face. Danny brushed his hand down Steve's face, smiling when those quick eyes locked on his own.

"Nothing you could have done differently, babe. Don't beat yourself up about it."  
Steve saw it all again. The man, the gun, the bullet, Danny on the ground, blood, Grace...  
"Don't poke it! It hurts! Animal..." Danny grumbled, jerking his arm away from Steve's sudden crushing grip. Unable to have the blond away from him for even a second longer, Steve yanked Danny into the shower, smothering his face with kisses as the warm water pounded down on them. Danny tried to protest but every word was swallowed by Steve's hungry mouth until the smaller man could only let his SEAL's passion sweep him away.

Steve moved his hands over slick, tanned skin, marvelling (not for the first time) at Danny's impressive muscles. How had he gotten so lucky as to end up with such a sweet, loyal, courageous, gorgeous man? One that could fight and laugh and argue and love so completely. All thoughts were wiped from his mind when Danny's skilled hand palmed his dick, bringing it to full hardness in a second. He groaned into Danny's mouth, lust washing through him as the blond slipped from his arms, trailing kisses and small licks down his stomach. Steve blinked water out of his eyes, watching as Danny gazed up at him, opened his mouth and swallowed Steve's cock like he was eating a lollipop.

"Holy fuck!" Steve groaned, slumping back against the cool tiles, locking his knees as red hot pleasure roared through him. Danny bobbed his head, throat working as he sucked, tongue swirling around the sensitive head of his lover's cock, one hand coming up to fondle his heavy balls.  
"Danny...Danny, babe... I'm too close..."  
Instead off pulling off as he had every other time, Danny redoubled his efforts, bringing his free hand up to pump the part of Steve's dick not in his mouth. The slick, rough slide of his glans across the back of Danny's throat made the liquid fire in his belly heat even further. Then Danny made a noise, a kind of rumbling purr, that shivered up the big man's cock, tingled through his balls, reached inside and ripped his orgasm from him.

He cried out, hands scrabbling on the tiles as he pulsed down Danny's throat, moaned loudly as the blond man swallowed all he had to give. When he finally finished, body glowing, limbs heavy with pleasure, he tugged Danny to his feet, kissing him deeply, tasting himself on his lover's tongue. He could feel Danny's throbbing erection pressed against his thigh and reached down, wrapping his hand tightly around it.  
"You deep throated me. I've never been so turned on in all my life. All I could think about was bending you over and shoving my cock so deep inside you that you'd be walking funny for a week. I want you to come all over me. Cover me in your sticky. White. Come," Steve whispered, punctuating the last three words with hard twists of his wrist that had Danny writhing, crying out as he came. 

The blond man shuddered and twitched in his lover's arms, come spurting over Steve's hand, belly, softening cock and thighs. They stayed like that, Steve's back pressed against the tiles, Danny pressed against his front, panting, while they waited for thought to return. When they finally had the energy to move again, they washed quickly, laughing quietly together and tumbled into bed.  
"Next time I get shot," Danny mumbled as he snuggled close to Steve. "You can do all the work."  
"Deal," Steve agreed, promising, deep in his heart, that he would never allow Danny to be hurt again.


End file.
